FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: AU: Attending the former all boys school, Fairy Tail Academy, was not Lucy Heartfilia's choice. It was her older brother's, Hibiki's. So, just how is a beautiful, delicate flower supposed to survive in a school filled with rough, weird, yankee boys? {Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama! Lucy x Multiple guys, Rated T}
1. Day One - Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy

**FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: Attending the former all boys school, Fairy Tail Academy, was not Lucy Heartfilia's choice. It was her older brother's, Hibiki's. So, just how is a beautiful, delicate flower supposed to survive in a school filled with rough, weird, yankee boys? {Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama! Lucy x Multiple guys, Rated T}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Multiple guys

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Chapter 1 ~ Day One_

** Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy **

****Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω**

"Ah~! Lucy-imotou, you look gorgeous in your uniform~!" A handsome 18 year old man watched as a blond girl entered the kitchen. He placed his frying pan down and towards his younger sister, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Come on Lucy, smile~!" He sang as he placed his thumbs at the corners of her pink lips, pulling on them as he tried to make her smiled.

The girl's annoyed expression remained on her face as she slapped the hand of her older brother's, making him jump back in surprise. She then crossed her arms over her busty chest, a cheek puffing out in annoyance.

"Shut _up_, Hibiki-nii!" The blonde girl, Lucy Heartfilia snapped as her caramel brown eyes sent a death glare towards her older brother. "This is all _your _fault!"

"What's my fault?" Hibiki Heartfilia asked, pouting at his younger sister.

Lucy continued to give her brother the same look as she said, "It's _your _fault that I have to attend Fairy Tail Academy. That all _boys _school!"

"You mean _former _all boys school," He corrected her. "Now boys _and _girls can go there!"

"But still ..." Lucy muttered as she went to sit down on a chair surrounded the dinning table. She crossed a leg over the other.

"Forget about that, Lucy-imotou!" Hibiki chimed. "What I'm saying is that you look great in your uniform!"

"My uniform?" She questioned as she watched as her brother's dark chocolate brown eyes studied what she was wearing. The uniform consisted of a white short-sleeved collared shirt with a pale yellow, long-sleeved V-neck on top. On the left breast, there was the sign for Fairy Tail Academy in white. She wore a short, pleated grey mini skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and knee high navy blue socks. Her feat were enclosed in shiny black school shoes.

Her hair was styled in it's signature way - a short portion of her hair on the right side of her head was tied and secured with a baby blue ribbon.

"You look so kawaii!" He squealed as he cupped his cheeks, moving his body in a strange motion. Lucy raised a fist, an angry tic mark throbbing on her head. A dark aura emitted off of her as she dangerously cracked her knuckles, finally gaining Hibiki's attention.

"A-Ano ... Lucy-imotou?" Hibiki squeaked in fear as he comically began to shrink at Lucy's death glare. "G-Gomen!"

When her caramel brown eyes met Hibiki's innocent one's, Lucy sighed in defeat. She could never resist Hibiki's cute puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, I'm leaving now. See you Hibiki." Lucy said as she gave her older brother a hug.

"What about breakfast Lucy-imotou?" Hibiki asked as Lucy stepped out the door.

"Don't worry," She smiled. "I'm alright, I'm not that hungry this morning anyway."

Lucy shut the door behind her and began to walk down the path which was beside the canal.

Hibiki stared at the now closed door, silence engulfing the room.

"SO _KAWAII_~~~!"

****Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω**

Lucy found herself sitting down on a chair opposite a golden brown desk. She watched as strikingly small elderly man with thick white hair sat down on a large office chair on the other side of the desk, looking at different sheets of papers.

The old man was Makarov Dreyar, the principle of Fairy Tail Academy. The said man put the papers down on the desk and cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Lucy-san." Makarov said and Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, the past is the past, ne?" Lucy smiled, "Besides, Hibiki-nii and I are doing just fine!"

Makarov stared uncertainly at the blonde for a minute. He could tell that her smile was forced and that she actually wasn't feeling happy.

"Alright, so here is your Student Information Booklet." He handed the booklet to her. "It includes all your necessary information. Like your classes, ect."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding as she flipped through the booklet, soon pausing at a page.

**Name: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Age: **16

**Class: **2-A

**Homeroom Teacher: **Gildarts Clive

**Extra Classes: **Piano, Creative Writing Class

Lucy closed continued to scan the booklet, soon closing it.

"Well, I guess we've covered everything!" Makarov said. "Lucy Heartfilia, Welcome to-"

_***WHAM!***_

Lucy felt her heart pound in fear as she and Makarov both snapped their hands to the door, which was knocked off it's hinges and lying on the floor. Lucy's eyes were comically widened as a female with beautiful scarlet hair cascading down to her waist, and sharp dark brown eyes stood where the door used to be.

She walked into the room, not noticing Lucy at all, while dragging 4 teenage boys behind her.

"Principle Makarov," She sternly said, "I found these 4 causing trouble again in the hallway."

Makarov cleared his throat, "Alright, thanks Erza."

The said scarlet haired girl through the 4 boys forward, all of them stumbling. Lucy was too focused on Erza's beauty to notice the 4 boys.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Loke!" Makarov boomed, glaring at the four. "This is-LOKE!"

Lucy felt her cheeks flush crimson as a teen with spikey orange hair and wearing blue tinted glasses kneel on one knee and hold her hand softly.

"Well, _hello~._" He said seductively. "What is your name, fair maiden?"

Before Lucy could open her mouth to answer, a fist collided with Loke's face, sending the latter flying.

"Don't go hitting on the new student, baka." A tall, muscular blonde boy with a scar going down his right eye sighed.

Lucy breathed heavily as her hand clutched her chest.

_'That punch came flying from no-where!' _She thought, quivering slightly. _'Just what kind of people are they?!'_

"Laxus, you didn't have to hit him _that _hard." Makarov sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Cool, there's another female student!" A boy with spikey pink hair, onyx black eyes and slightly tanned skin beamed as he ran towards Lucy. "Well, it depends if you could consider Erza a female."

A dangerously throbbing tic mark popped over Erza's forehead as she dangerously cracked her knuckles. She grabbed the pinkette by the collar as Lucy watched in fear.

"What was that?" She said darkly as her grip on the pinkette's collar tightened. The said teen sweated heavily under her menacing glare.

"N-Nothing!" He squeaked, terrified.

"K-Kowai ..." Lucy whispered as she dragged her caramel brown eyes off Erza and to two handsome boys talking to each other.

Both had spikey black hair, but the one with tanned skin's hair was longer. They were both muscular and one had bored, midnight blue eyes while the other and sharp, crimson red eyes.

"Hello," A feminine voice said. Lucy shifted her gaze to see the beautiful scarlet haired beauty, Erza standing in front of her. Lucy realised that Erza was more prettier up close, and she also wore the uniform. But she didn't wear the V-neck, instead she wore a dark red blazer and a blue and white striped tie.

"H-Hello," Lucy stuttered.

"I see you're new here. It's nice to finally have another girl in this school." Erza smiled warmly. "My name is Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you."

Erza stretched her hand towards Lucy. The blonde accepted it and shook it lightly.

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice too met you Erza-san." Lucy shyly smiled.

"Oh, please drop the honorific. Just call me Erza!" Erza grinned and Lucy nodded her head.

"Your name is Luigi? That's a pretty odd name!" The same pink haired boy popped out of no where.

"U-Um ... my name is Lucy." Lucy corrected.

"Oh~~! Sorry about that!" The pinkette laughed nervously while rubbing his hand behind his back. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, it's nice to meet you Luigi!"

Before Lucy could correct him again, a fist dropped onto Natsu's head. Wavy lines symbolising pain animatedly floated on top of Natsu's head.

"Oww~~~!" Natsu whined, turning around to see the tall blonde boy glaring at him.

"It's _Lucy_. Get your facts right, idiot." The blonde boy sighed. He then turned his handsome face to Lucy. "Laxus Dreyar, nice to meet ya."

"H-Hi." Lucy said as she smiled lightly. Out of all the people Lucy has met today, (except for Makarov) Laxus seems the most level-headed.

"LAXUS!" Loke yelled dramatically as he ran towards the blonde, about to punch him. "DON'T STEAL MY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!"

_'Woman?!' _Lucy mentally screamed as she watched Laxus stop Loke by grabbing him by his head and lifting him up.

"I didn't hear you, say it again." Laxus said darkly as Loke sweated in fear.

"Seems like Loke's gonna die in Laxus's hands." The boy with waist-length spikey black hair said. "Should we introduce ourselves to the new girl?"

The other raven-haired boy shrugged with an emotionless expression on his face.

"LAXUS!" Natsu yelled out of no-where as he launched a fist towards the blonde. Laxus, without looking, punched Natsu in the face with his other hand, sending the latter flying towards the crimson-eyed teen.

Natsu crashed into the said teen, both smashing into the wall. The teen with midnight blue eye's swiftly dodged the two by moving his head to the side.

"SALAMNDER, YOU-" The crimson-eyed male punched Natsu which sent him flying again. "THAT'S WHAT'S YOU GET!"

"URASAI!" Natsu yelled as he kicked him. Everyone watched as they started to brawl.

Makarov and Erza face-palmed, shaking their heads.

"The one with the long black hair is Gajeel Redfox." Laxus told Lucy. "And the one just staring is Gray Fullbuster. He's not so talkative."

Lucy nodded her head as she continued to watch the fight.

"Oh God, help us!" Makarov comically cried, slamming his face onto his desk.

Gray dragged his midnight blue eyes to the small elderly man and muttered, "Pathetic."

_**"SHUUUUUUTTT UUUPPP!"**_

Someone screamed, almost leaving everyone deaf. A tall, muscular man with a stubby beard, dark orange shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes stood where the door used to be, his hands crossed.

The whole room silenced as everyone noticed his presence. A few minutes passed and Makarov decided to break the silence.

"Gildarts, you're here."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo guys~~! I'm back with another Lucy x Various story! I've had this idea for a while now and it's been staying in my Doc Manager for a while now, so I decided to finish it off! I hope you like it! I've decided for Lucy to have a brother, which is Hibiki, and I'm sorry if you spot any grammatical errors, mistakes or any OOC-ness. Btw, I just watched Fairy Tail episode 176 and it was AWESOME! Finally, what we've all been waiting for has come! I can't wait for the next episode, (which will come out next week T_T) because **(SPOILERS) **they're gonna show us all about the 10, 000 dragons and everything~! Btw, I'm aiming to make my chapters longer, so please tell me if they're long enough for you guys, ne? :D

**.**

_"Ah~! Lucy-imotou, you look gorgeous in your uniform~!" A handsome 18 year old man watched as a blond girl entered the kitchen._

**\- '-imotou' is a honorific meaning 'little sister'. If you guys don't want me to use that honorific because it's too confusing for you, please PM me and I'll change the honorific to '-chan'.**

**.**

_"Shut_ up_, Hibiki-nii!" The blonde girl, Lucy Heartfilia snapped as her caramel brown eyes sent a death glare towards her older brother. "This is all _your_ fault!"_

**\- '-nii' is a honorific meaning 'older brother'.**

**.**

_"My uniform?" She questioned as she watched as her brother's dark chocolate brown eyes studied what she was wearing. The uniform consisted of a white short-sleeved collared shirt with a pale yellow, long-sleeved V-neck on top. On the left breast, there was the sign for Fairy Tail Academy in white. She wore a short, pleated grey mini skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and knee high navy blue socks. Her feat were enclosed in shiny black school shoes._

**\- I decided to change the school uniform for Lucy. What she wears is on my profile! :)**

**.**

_"You look so kawaii!" He squealed as he cupped his cheeks, moving his body in a strange motion. Lucy raised a fist, an angry tic mark throbbing on her head. A dark aura emitted off of her as she dangerously cracked her knuckles, finally gaining Hibiki's attention._

**\- 'Kawaii' means cute.**

**.**

_"A-Ano ... Lucy-imotou?" Hibiki squeaked in fear as he comically began to shrink at_ _Lucy's death glare. "G-Gomen!"_

**\- 'Ano' means 'um', and 'Gomen' means 'sorry' or 'I'm sorry'.**

**.**

_"I'm very sorry for your loss, Lucy-san." Makarov said and Lucy shrugged her shoulders._

**\- '-san' is a polite way to refer to someone you've just met. It means 'miss, mrs , mr, ect.'**

**.**

_"Don't go hitting on the new student, baka." A tall, muscular blonde boy with a scar going down his right eye sighed._

**\- 'baka' means 'idiot' or 'stupid'.**

**.**

_"K-Kowai ..." Lucy whispered as she dragged her caramel brown eyes off Erza and to two handsome boys talking to each other._

**\- 'Kowai' means 'scary'.**

**.**

_"URASAI!" Natsu yelled as he kicked him. Everyone watched as they started to brawl._

**\- 'Urasai' means 'shut up'.**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_**\- Next time, on FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys -**_

_"My name is Jellal Fernandes, Student Council Vice President. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and stretched out his hand to Lucy. The blonde accepted it and smiled, shaking it lightly._

_"DID ANY OF THE BOYS HARASS YOU?! TELL ME NOW!" He yelled loudly as Lucy comically began to shrink, sweat dropping nervously._

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Hibiki: **That's right, if you even _dare _harass Lucy-imotou, I'll kill you!

**Gajeel: **Jeeze, why would I need to harass bunny girl anyway?

**Lucy: **Bunny girl?! O_O

**Natsu: **Her name isn't Bunny Girl, it's Luigi!

**Laxus: ***Punches Natsu on the head* It's _Lucy_!

**Lucy: **Thanks, Laxus.

**Natsu: **Ooooww~~~! Q_Q

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**_\- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, 'Highschool Never Ends! {REMADE}', 'The Predator and The Prey', 'My Valentines Day Present', 'Safe in His Arms' and 'The 'Do You Love Her?' Quiz' - _


	2. Day Two - Meeting New Friends

**FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: Attending the former all boys school, Fairy Tail Academy, was not Lucy Heartfilia's choice. It was her older brother's, Hibiki's. So, just how is a beautiful, delicate flower supposed to survive in a school filled with rough, weird, yankee boys? {Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama! Lucy x Multiple guys, Rated T}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Multiple guys

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Chapter 2 ~ Day Two_

** \- Meeting New Friends -**

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

Lucy's caramel brown eyes were locked on the floor as she nervously walked besides Gildarts, her homeroom teacher. Lucy was first kind of scared of Gildarts, especially back in Makarov's office ...

_"Gildarts, you're here." Makarov sighed in relief as the muscular orange haired man grinned at the small man._

_"Sorry I'm late, Makarov." He said. He then turned to the boys, sending them all a menacing glare. "Leave them to me."_

_Gildarts walked towards Natsu, Loke and Gajeel while dangerously cracking his knuckles. He towered above them while a dark aura emitted off of him._

_"What did you do this time, brats?!" He boomed, his voice sending a shiver down Lucy's and the trio's spines._

_"N-Nothing!" They squeaked. A tic marked popped up on Gildarts head as he grabbed Natsu by the collar, bringing him close to his face._

_"Don't lie to me," His voice gone deeper. "What did you do?!"_

_"W-Why me?" Natsu cried as tears comically streamed down his face. "I didn't do anything!"_

_Before Gildarts could launch a punch at the pinkette, a familiar boy with spiky raven black hair stopped his fist._

_"Gray, what're you doing?" Gildarts asked, glaring at the said boy. Gray's cerulean orbs showed now sign of intimidation under Gildarts glare. Instead, they should the same emotionless expression._

_"Forget it." Gray said with a bored tone. "Deal with them later."_

_Gildarts continued to glare at the teen, but then sighed in defeat as he let go of Natsu's collar, making the latter comically fall on to the floor while yelling an annoyed "Hey!" at the orange-haired man._

_Gildarts rubbed his temples as he turned around, that's when he finally noticed Lucy sitting there quietly._

_Lucy gulped once her eyes met his, clearly intimidated by his glare._

'Kowai!' _Lucy inwardly squeaked as Gildarts walked zombie-like towards her. He soon placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Well, you must be the new student!" He suddenly beamed, grinning wide at Lucy. _

_The blonde's eyes widened in shock. _'Attitude change much?!' _She inwardly yelled as Gildarts began to laugh loudly._

_"Sorry about that! My attitude tends to change when I have to deal with those guys!" He continued to laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Well then, should I take you to class now?"_

_"H-Hai." Lucy shyly smiled. Gildarts grinned, but then it disappeared as he tuned his head back to Natsu, Loke and Gajeel._

_"GET BACK TO CLASS, ALL OF YOU!" He roared, almost making Lucy deaf. The 3 nodded their heads quickly as they comically dashed out the office._

_Gray and Laxus both casually strolled out the office._

_"Erza, please make sure to watch of those guys. I seriously worry about them." Makarov said as he rubbed his temples. Erza nodded her head and was about to walk out the office, until she stopped and turned her pretty face towards Lucy._

_"I hope you enjoy your first day here, Lucy." Erza smield kindly as she proceeded to leave. _

_"Well, shall we leave now?" Gildarts asked and Lucy nodded. _

_Lucy stood up from her chair and the two both left the office._

Lucy softly smiled at the memory. Even though Gildarts looked rough, he also was easy-going and a very kind man.

"Well, here we are!" Gildart's voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts as she noticed that the orange-haired man has paused in front of a door. Lucy looked up to see a sign saying '**2-A**'.

"Alright, you stay out here for a little bit. I already know how rowdy it's gonna be in there." Gildarts sweat dropped as he was about to open the door. "Stand back."

Lucy nodded her head as she took a step back. Gildarts gulped as he slowly pushed the door open.

_'Why does he look so worried?' _Lucy thought. _'Surely the class can't be _that _bad, righ-!' _

A flying chair stopped Lucy finishing off her mental sentence. The said blonde quickly ducked as she watched the chair fly to the other side of the hallway. Gildarts walked into the class room with his hands on his head in a protective manner.

"Gildarts-sensei!" A handsome teenage boy with spiky blue hair and an odd red tattoo going down his right eye said, running towards the orange-haired man.

"What the hell is going on here, Jellal?!" Gildarts yelled.

"Natsu and Gajeel started to fight and then somehow Loke got involved. Others have also joined as well!" Jellal explained. Gildarts face-palmed.

"Why is it always _those _two?" Gildarts cried, sliding his hand down his face.

Once Lucy had thought that no more chairs were thrown, she slowly stood up and peaked through the door.

_'Just what kind of messed up place _is_ this?!' _She inwardly yelled. _'Everyone is so damn noisy and stuff keep flying all over the place!'_

_'Maybe I should just stay out here and wait for them to calm down.' _Lucy sighed. _'Erza-san, where are you?!'_

Much to Lucy's like, a familiar girl with long scarlet hair stomped passed the blonde and entered the classroom.

_'ERZA!' _Lucy cheered inwardly. _'Finally!'_

**_"TOMETE!"_**

.

.

.

Silence.

One Lucy heard nothing, she slowly poked her head around the doorway to see that everybody had stopped. Literally.

People who were jumping stopped mid-air, chairs and tables which were flying also stopped mid-air. Even Gildarts had stopped his crying.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Erza roared. "WHY WERE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?!"

No-one spoke, except their facial expressions changed into ones of fear.

"WELL, ANSWER ME!" Erza grabbed Natsu by the collar. "ANSWER!"

"W-Why are you always picking on me?" Natsu squeaked as he sweat-dropped in fear.

"'Cos you're the one who always causes the problems." Gajeel snickered, but then stopped once Erza sent him a menacing glare.

"GRAY!" The scarlet haired beauty yelled as she snapped her head towards the back of the room. A familiar boy with spiky black hair and the same bored midnight blue eyes slowly turned his head to the scarlet haired girl.

"EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!" She ordered. Gray showed no sign of intimidation as he merely shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy continued to watch as Erza gave everybody in the class a long lecture about 'behaviour' and other things.

Lucy sighed. _'Just when are they gonna introduce me?' _She thought. _'That lecture was way too long!'_

"Thank you for that, Erza." Lucy heard Gildarts voice. Erza nodded her head and went to sit down in her seat.

Gildarts then cleared his throat, preparing to speak. "Well, brats, today we have a new student. I'm sure you'll be _very _happy to hear that she's a _girl_!"

"WOOHOOO~~!" All the boys in the class cheered except for Natsu, Loke, Gajeel and Gray (of course).

"Well come on in!" Gildarts told Lucy. Lucy gulped and slowly walked into the classroom, her cheeks coated in a soft crimson blush.

She paused in front of the class and shyly smiled while saying, "H-Hello. M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I-it's nice to meet you. I h-hope that we can all be friends, and p-please take care of me!" Lucy squeaked and quickly bowed once she was finished.

"Whoa~!"

"Finally, a girl!"

"She is one bishojou!"

"I want her number!"

Many of the boys in the class started to chatter about Lucy, making the said girl feel more nervous than she already was.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" Gildarts ordered as everyone began to quiet down. "Now, a place for you to sit ..."

Gildarts narrowed his dark brown eyes, scanning the classroom for a place for Lucy to sit. His eyes then widened once he spotted an empty seat.

"Aha!" Gildarts said. "There's a space in between Gray and Jellal at the back, you can go and sit there."

Lucy nodded her head as she slowly walked to the back of the classroom. She tried to ignore the boys who were staring at her body, (particularly the chest area).

_'Kya!' _Lucy inwardly screamed. _'Stop looking at my body, perverts!'_

When she arrived at the empty chair, Lucy sat down and placed her bag beside her on the floor. Her caramel brown eyes then shifted their gaze to where a familiar raven-haired teenage boy was sitting. Gray cerulean blue eyes were staring out the window, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him.

_'What's up with him?' _Lucy mentally asked, staring at the handsome boy. _'He always has an emotionless expression on his face ..'_

"Hey there." Lucy turned around to where she heard the voice. There was a boy sitting on the desk next to her. He was handsome with spiky blue hair and dark hazel eyes. He also had an odd tattoo going down the right side of his face.

_'What's with that tattoo?' _Lucy thought. _'Is it a birth mark?'_

"My name is Jellal Fernandes, Student Council Vice President. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and stretched out a hand to Lucy. The blonde accepted it and smiled back, shaking it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Jellal." Lucy said kindly as Jellal flashed a heart-throbbing smile at her.

Lucy suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. She clutched her chest while her face flushed scarlet.

_'What's going on, Lucy?! Calm down!' _Lucy inwardly scolded herself. _'B-But he looked so handsome and I just ... kyaa~~!'_

Lucy cupped her cheeks, softly squealing.

"A-Ano, Lucy?"

Hearing Jellal's voice, Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened - she was fan-girling and the whole class saw!

"I-I ... kyaa~~!" Lucy screamed as she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. They all stared at her for a moment, but then all began laughing at the blonde's antics.

"You're so kawaii!" Jellal said, laughing.

For the second time, Lucy felt her heart skip a beat.

_'Help me, Kami-sama!' _Lucy inwardly cried, still madly blushing.

Meanwhile, Gray dragged his midnight blue eyes at the blonde girl who was currently squealing and blushing in embarrassment. He then suddenly felt an odd feeling in his chest, urging him to smile.

But before that could happen, he quickly snapped his eyes back to the window.

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

_'Lucy, you baka!'_

Lucy inwardly scolded herself as she stood on the pavement, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. Memories of what happened in class today had re-played through her mind over and over again.

_'You embarrassed your self on your first day!' _She yelled mentally. _'God knows what they think of you now!'_

Lucy sighed and looked at the traffic light to notice that it was green. She began to walk across the road when the sound of a motorcycle stopped her.

Her chocolate brown eyes slowly shifted their gaze to a motorcycle that was heading straight towards Lucy.

_'What the-! It's a red light, stop driving!' _Lucy yelled mentally. _'Are you blind, it's a red light!'_

Lucy couldn't move at all. She was frozen in fear. The motorcycle was coming straight for her. Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

_'I still have lot's of things to do in life, Kami-sama!' _Lucy inwardly prayed. _'I still want to do this, and that!'_

Lucy shut her eyes tighter as she heard the sound of the motorcycle getting closer. She waited for the impact ... but it never came?

"Hey, you! Get out the freakin' way!"

A familiar voice rang through Lucy's ears as she opened her eyes. They widened once she saw a handsome teenage boy with spiky long black hair and sharp, crimson red eyes.

"Gajeel-san?!" Lucy yelled in realisation.

"Wha-Bunny girl?!" Gajeel mimicked Lucy's facial expression. "What the _hell _are you doing here standing in the middle of the road?!"

"Just what the hell are _you _doing, about to jump a red light!" Lucy retorted as she crossed her arms over her busty chest, glaring at the crimson-eyed teen.

"Forget about that! Just cross the road already dammit!" Gajeel yelled at the blonde high school student. Lucy huffed as she puffed out a cheek in annoyance. The said girl stomped across the road and turned around, her hands placed on her curvy hips.

"Happy now?" She asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice. Gajeel smirked as he was about to continue driving.

"By the way," He said, starting the motorcycle. "Drop the honorific and call me Gajeel."

"Eh?" Lucy questioned. "But-!"

"See ya, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel grinned as he began to drive away.

Lucy continued to stare at Gajeel as he drove away. Lucy sighed as she shook her head, but then her eyes widened in realisation.

"BUNNY GIRL?!"

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

Lucy stormed down Strawberry Street with both cheeks puffed out.

"Just who do you think he is, giving me that lame nickname!" Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

"Hi Lucy-san!"

"How was school?"

Lucy turned her head to the side where she saw the same two boat men floating down the canal on their small wooden boat.

"School was fine, thanks!" Lucy beamed at them as she waved her hand high for them to see.

A few minutes passed and Lucy approached the door of her house and knocked on it 3 times. She waited a while, but suddenly the door flung open with a hand animatedly grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her in.

Lucy soon found herself to be face to face with a wide eyed Hibiki.

"H-Hibiki-nii-?"

"DID ANY OF THE BOYS HARASS YOU?! TELL ME NOW!" He yelled loudly as Lucy comically began to shrink, sweat dropping nervously.

"E-Eh ...?"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo guys~~! Well, this is chapter 2! Do you like it? Was it cute? Funny? Interesting? Please tell me! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Japanese Terms Used**

_"H-Hai." Lucy shyly smiled. Gildarts grinned, but then it disappeared as he tuned his head back to Natsu, Loke and Gajeel._

**\- 'Hai' means 'yes'.**

.

_"Gildarts-sensei!" A handsome teenage boy with spiky blue hair and an odd red tattoo going down his right eye said, running towards the orange-haired man._

**\- '-sensei' is a honorific used to indicate someone who's a teacher.**

**.**

_**_"TOMETE!"_**_

_**\- **_**'Tomete' means 'stop'.**

**.**

_"She is one bishojou!"_

**\- 'Bishojou' is a phrase meaning a 'very pretty lady'.**

**.**

'Help me, Kami-sama!' _Lucy inwardly cried, still madly blushing._

**\- 'Kami' is a Japanese God / Deity. '-sama' is a honorific used to indicate someone who's on a higher level than you are.**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_**\- Next time, on FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys -**_

_"Would you like to have lunch with me, Lucy?" Erza asked, smiling. Lucy nodded her head and grabbed her bag._

_._

_"T-Thank you, Natsu ..." Lucy whispered, hugging her body tight while staring at the floor. Natsu turned to her and flashed her his signature toothy grin._

_"No problem, Lucy!"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Natsu: **Luigi, you looked so funny in class today!

**Lucy: **It's _Lucy_! Get it right, baka!

**Loke: **He's too stupid for his own good, forget about him and go on a date with me, Lucy-chan~!

**Hibiki: **HEY! DON'T EVER CALL LUCY-IMOTOU 'LUCY-CHAN'!

**Loke:** I'll call her what I want, thank you very much!

**Gildarts: ***Face palm* Why, Loke, why ...

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**_\- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, 'Highschool Never Ends! {REMADE}', 'The Predator and The Prey', 'My Valentines Day Present', 'Safe in His Arms' and 'The 'Do You Love Her?' Quiz' - _


	3. Day Three - Natsu, The Heroic Fairy

**FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: Attending the former all boys school, Fairy Tail Academy, was not Lucy Heartfilia's choice. It was her older brother's, Hibiki's. So, just how is a beautiful, delicate flower supposed to survive in a school filled with rough, weird, yankee boys? {Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama! Lucy x Multiple guys, Rated T}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Multiple guys

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

**Posted: **18/04/2014

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Chapter 3 ~ Day Three_

** \- Meeting Alzack Conell! Natsu, The Heroic Fairy -**

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

"Ugh, morning alrea-!"

"Ohayou, Lucy-chan~!"

"KYA~!"

_***POW!***_

Lucy heavily breathed in and out, her eyes widened in shock.

"You scared the living hell out of me, Hibiki-nii!" Lucy yelled at her older brother, who had just been punched and slammed on the wall. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30, and you look so kawaii when you rub your eyes like that~!" Hibiki sang, but he sadly earned another punch. Lucy sighed as she shuffled to the side of her bed and climbed of. She put on her fluffy baby blue slippers and stretched out her arms.

"Well, I'm gonna have a shower." She said as she walked into her bathroom and locking the door. Lucy first made her way to the sink and grabbed her light pink toothbrush. She squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush and began to brush her teach, making sure that they were pearly white.

When she had finished, she began to run the water for her bath. She began to undress herself as she entered the bath when it was full, sinking below the steaming hot water.

_"You're so kawaii!"_

A memory of the blue haired boy from yesterday flashed in Lucy's mind. Remembering what she said and his handsome face, she felt her face flush crimson as she cupped her cheeks, trying to stay calm. During her sleep, the blonde kept cursing herself because of how much of an idiot she looked as she was fan-girling in front of the whole class.

_'And the thing that was even worse was that they were _boys._' _She thought, soon erasing the memory out of her head. Lucy sighed as she dried her hair and her body. She then went to get her school uniform and brushed her hair to make it neat. Lucy then grabbed her school bag and went downstairs, entering the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready, Lucy-imotou~!" Hibiki sang as he carried a plat of ward blueberry pancakes on the table as Lucy sat down.

"Arigatou, Hibiki-nii!" Lucy beamed as she picked up her falk and jabbed it into her pancakes. Lucy sighed dreamily as she felt the wonderful taste of the pancakes in her mouth.

When she had finished, she hugged Hibiki and said goodbye, then leaving the house.

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

For the most weirdest reason, Lucy seemed somewhat happy to go to school today. The sun as shining brightly, birds were chirping, the trees swished lightly as a light breeze flew by, everything was perfect!

Lucy happily skipped down the path for she was close to her school, Fairy Tail Academy. Before she could enter the silver gates, an annoying and awfully familiar voice rang in Lucy's ears.

"Lucy-chan~~!" The same orange haired boy from yesterday came rushing towards the blonde girl. The said girl clenched her fists as the boy approached her. "I've missed you, Lucy-chan~!"

"Shut up ... um, you!" She shouted at him. Lucy had just forgotten his name.

_'What's this guy's name again?' _She inwardly asked herself. _'Was it Lyon? No, Laxus? No ... All I know is that it started with an L!'_

"What's your name again?" Lucy asked him. The boy dramatically clutched his chest with his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Lucy-chan, how could you?!" He yelled dramatically, jumping back. "How could you forget my name?! We met yesterday!"

"I never said my memory was the best." Lucy pointed out stoically. "And all I want to know is your name, I'm not gonna forget it again."

"My name is Loke, Loke Tategami!" He beamed.

"Oh, right." Lucy said as she walked through the gate, completely forgetting about Loke.

"Hey, wait!" He called out, chasing after her.

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

Lucy walked down the large hallways of Fairy Tail Academy. She decided to visit the library since she was a huge fan of books.

"Hmm, so I have to turn here?" Lucy quietly asked herself as she continued to look at the map of the school building she was holding. Her caramel brown eyes were locked on the map that she didn't notice someone approaching her.

_***BUMP!***_

"Kyaa!" Lucy softly yelled as she fell on the floor but-first. She rubbed her sighed saying, "O-Ow ..."

"Oh!" A teenage boy with shoulder length black hair with bangs covering his right eye and slightly tanned skin said. "Sorry."

He helped the Lucy up and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"O-Oh, no! It wasn't your fault. I was too focused on this map." She said.

"Are you the new female transfer student?" He asked her. Lucy nodded her head.

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you ... ?"

"Alzack Conell." Alzack smiled and shook Lucy's hand softly. "So, where're you heading?"

"The school library." She answered. "I can't seem to find it."

Alzack blinked at her and then began to softly chuckle. Lucy gave him a curious look.

"What's so funny?" She asked the boy.

"You're going the wrong way." He laughed. Lucy stood there and blinked at him.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at the map. "But ..."

"It's upside down!" Alzack then began to laugh louder. Lucy turned the map around to see that he was right. She comically stared at it, wide-eyed.

"B-but ... What?!" Lucy's caramel brown eyes shifted up to see Alzack still laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She protested animatedly, but the male still laughed. Watching him laugh, Lucy suddenly had the urge to do so.

After a minute of laughing, the two wiped their teary eyes. Alzack then decided to lead Lucy to the library.

"Thanks Alzack!" Lucy chirped as they stood in front of the library door. "I really appreciate it!"

Alzack cheeks were coated in a soft blush as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "N-No problem."

Lucy stared at him for a while before she flashed him a kind smile. She said a small goodbye and entered the library.

Alzack watched as Lucy's blonde hair disappeared as she entered the library door and shut it behind her.

_'She's ... She's really nice ...' _Alzack inwardly told himself, an image of the beautiful blonde from a minute ago flash through his mind. He then shook his head. _'No. You can't fall for her. You can't forget about Bisca.__'_

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

**_*DING, DONG, DING!*_**

Lucy slammed her head on her desk and sighed in relief. Maths was over and it was finally time for lunch.

_'My head aches ...' _Lucy inwardly said as she clutched her head. _'Waaah! It hurts so bad!'_

The blonde quietly continued to groan due to her throbbing head, that she didn't notice a familiar person coming towards her.

"Hey, Lucy, are you alright?" Lucy looked up with a small 'huh?' to see the handsome Jellal Fernandes looking at her. Lucy shot up straight and forced a smile.

"O-Oh, hey Fernandes-san!" She said. Jellal chuckled.

"You don't have to bee so formal, you know." He told her. "Just call me Jellal."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding, right after groaning in pain as she realised the gesture had just made her aching head throb more. The blonde inwardly cursed herself.

"You don't seem OK. Do you have a headache?" Jellal asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't worry, it's not that painful." She lied, Jellal raising a brow.

"Is that so?" He asked. "But I have a away to make you feel better."

Lucy's ears perked up. "You do?" She asked rather eagerly, since she seriously wanted this headache to leave her alone.

"Yeah." He said. "You face to turn around and face me first."

Lucy did as she was told.

"Now you have to close your eyes."

She did as she was told.

A few seconds passed and Lucy soon felt something touching her forehead.

"Eh?" She whispered as her caramel brown eyes opened. Lucy's heart almost skipped a beat.

Jellal's handsome face was less than an inch away from her's, their foreheads touching. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see that Lucy's were opened. The blonde could feel his warm breath around her lips.

_'H-He isn't going to kiss me, is he?!' _Lucy thought. _'Well, I wouldn't mind, but ... wait, WHAT?! Kyaa~!'_

Lucy soon realised that the pain was actually going away. A few seconds passed and Jellal removed his forehead away from her's.

"There, do you feel better now?" He asked, smiling warmly at her. Lucy nodded her head and softly blushed.

"Well, I'm gonna go lunch now. See you around, Lucy." Jellal winked as he grabbed his bag and left along with his friends.

Lucy watched Jellal until he left the room and clutched her chest softly.

_'I can't believe I actually thought he was going to kiss me ...' _The blonde shook her head. _'Idiot Lucy, what's wrong with you?!'_

Lucy was so deep in thought that she didn't realise a familiar scarlet haired girl approach her.

"Hey," Erza said, bringing the blonde back into reality. Lucy looked up at the scarlet haired beauty.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me, Lucy?" Erza asked, smiling. Lucy nodded her head and grabbed her bag.

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

"So, how're you liking it so far here?" Erza asked, taking a bit of her strawberry cake slice. Her and Lucy were both sitting on a hill and watched the boys play football.

"I really like it!" Lucy beamed. "I feel really cared for here and have met the most best of friends."

Erza nodded her head, smiling at the blonde. Lucy took a bite of her sushi.

"Oh yes," Erza began to speak. "I saw what happened in class between you and Jellal."

Lucy had almost chocked on her sushi when she had said that. "W-What?"

"When he was helping with your headache." Erza said. "I found it really cute the way your faces were so close!"

"Erza!" Lucy yelled and Erza laughed.

"I also saw the way you were blushing." Erza continued to tease. "Haha!"

Lucy felt her face flush red in embarrassment.

"ERZA!"

******Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ****

The school day had finally ended and Lucy was walking down the street, heading towards the grocery shop. She hummed a song to herself as she walked passed an alleyway, until she was stopped.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you!" The older man that approached Lucy said. Lucy blinked at him.

"Eh?" She questioned.

"Sheesh, you sure are a hot one!" He licked his lips as he grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her back to the alleyway.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Lucy yelled as the man slammed her on the cold hard walls of the alleyway. The man hungrily stared at her body as he pinned her against the wall, Lucy struggling to break free. "LET GO, DAMN IT!"

"Don't worry, it'll all be done in a flash." He whispered seductively into her ear, Lucy's eyes widening in fear.

Meanwhile, a teenage boy with spiky rosy pink hair walked down the pavement, whistling.

"LET GO! LET GO! LET ME GO YOU FREAK!"

Natsu's ears perked up as he heard an awfully familiar feminine voice.

"Hey, isn't that Luigi's voice?" Natsu asked turning his head around. He heard another scream and then decided that it was her. He bean to run to where the screaming wad coming from.

"Hold still, damn it!" The man hissed. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"Hey!"

The man turned his head to the side to see Natsu glaring at him. Lucy's eyes widened.

_'NATSU!'_

"And just what do you want, half-pint?" The man growled, glaring back at Natsu.

"Let go of her, old man." Natsu hissed. "Or I'm gonna have to beat the livin' hell out of you."

The man laughed loudly. "Tough talk for a guy with pink hair."

"Tough talk for a man who's gonna get his ass handed to him." Natsu smirked as he dashed forward with incredible speed and kicked the man on the chest. While in mid-air, he span around and kicked the man in the face 3 times. On the third time, he stepped on the man's face and jumped off it, doing a back flip and landing on the floor with ease. The man fell on the floor with a loud thud.

K.O.

Natsu brushed the imaginary dust of his hands and turned to the wide-eyed blonde. "Are you OK, Lui - Lucy?

"Yeah ..." Lucy mumbled. "T-Thank you Natsu .." Lucy whispered, hugging her body tight while staring at the floor. Natsu turned to her and flashed her his signature toothy grin.

"No problem, Lucy!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo~~! I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys to apologies for the late update. Well, what did you think? Did you like that Alzack x Lucy scene I put there? Most people forget about Alzack which saddens me, the guy has the looks, the personality and he's _awesome! _And I also loved him paired with Lucy (but I still like him with Bisca). Oh yes, what about that little NaLu kinda scene at the end? Did it satisfy all you NaLu fans out there? please tell me! :D

**.**

_"My name is Loke, Loke Tategami!" He beamed._

**\- Do you like the last name I gave to Loke? I got it from the last name of a character in a different anime (Metal Fight Beyblade). 'Tategami' in Japanese means 'Mane' as in lion's mane. And you know, Loke is the Celestial Spirit Leo who represents a Lion, and Lion's have manes .. you get what I mean! :D**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_**\- Next time, on FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys -**_

_"YOU play the piano, Laxus?" Lucy asked in complete shock. The blonde boy shifted his dark eyes away from her face, a soft blush coating his cheeks._

_._

_"Can we exchange phone numbers and emails addresses?" Alzack said as quickly as he could. Lucy just stood there and blinked at him._

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Laxus: **What?! Since when did I play the piano?!

**Natsu: **Haha, I can't wait for this! :D

**Gray: **Hn.

**Gajeel: **Well, this is gonna be interesting ... Geehee!

**Alzack: **Can't wait for this :)

**Gildarts and Lucy: **Stay tuned for the next chapter and see Laxus play the piano! :D

**Laxus: **SHUT UP!

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'The Long Lost Siblings' and 'The Predator and The Prey'_


	4. Day Four - His Love For Music

**FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura _

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: Attending the former all boys school, Fairy Tail Academy, was not Lucy Heartfilia's choice. It was her older brother's, Hibiki's. So, just how is a beautiful, delicate flower supposed to survive in a school filled with rough, weird, yankee boys? {Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama! Lucy x Multiple guys, Rated T}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Multiple guys

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Chapter 4 ~ Day Four_

** \- His Secret Love For Music -**

**********Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ********

"Thanks again for saving me, Natsu." Lucy whispered as her eyes were locked on the floor.

"No problem, Loofy!" Natsu grinned as he patted Lucy on the back. "Just watch the people around you, OK?"

"OK." Lucy nodded her head and smiled at the pinkette. The two soon approached Lucy's house.

"Well, this is my stop." Lucy said as she shifted her caramel brown eyes towards Natsu. "Thanks again, Natsu."

"No problem, er, again!" Natsu flashed Lucy his signature grin as he ruffled her hair. "See ya!"

"Sayonara!" Lucy said back as she knocked on the door of her house, waiting for Hibiki to answer.

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

"LUCY-CHAN~~!"

**_*POW!*_**

"Don't start, Hibiki-nii." Lucy told him as she walked into her house, leaving Hibiki crying animatedly.

Lucy made her way to her bedroom and flung herself onto her bed, sighing loudly as she thought back of what happened today. Her mind was stuck on one thing, one person.

_"Alzack Conell." _

Lucy unconsciously smiled at the thought of him. "He's so kawaii." She said as she remembered him blushing.

"W-WAIT, WHAT?!" Lucy screamed as she felt her face flush a deep scarlet. "Baka Lucy!"

Lucy sighed and said, "Maybe I should listen to some music, it'll calm me down."

Lucy got her earphones and plugged them into her iPod, relaxing and listening to one of her favourite songs.

_"Masayume Chasing Chasing, Koero motto, jibun shijou saikou no, Ima wo Chasing Chasing, Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo~!"_

Lucy lightly tapped her foot to the beat as she continued to listen.

_"Na na na na na na na Oh, __Na na na na na Hey Hey, __Na na na na na na na Oh, __Kakenukero Hero~!"_

Lucy began to sing along to the words, enjoying the song.

"Is Lucy-imotou singing~?"

"Shut up, Hibiki-nii!" Lucy yelled as she went back to enjoying the song.

_'I wonder if any of the guys at school like music, too ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_"Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo, kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de, tsunaida kimi no te wo~!"_

Laxus walked down the street, heading towards Fairy Tail Academy. His headphones covered his ears with his bag swung over his shoulder, and one hand in his pocket.

As the blonde reached the silver gates of the school, he noticed Natsu and Gajeel having another fight, with Gray silently staring at them with his normal stoic expression on his face.

"Yo, Laxus!" A familiar orange haired boy came running towards the blonde. Laxus tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?" He asked sternly, making Loke gulp a bit.

"I-I just wanted to know where you're headed! Don't kill me!" Loke cried as he covered his face defensively.

Laxus sighed and said, "I'm going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"_Where_?"

"_Somewhere_."

"_Where_-"

"Say that again and I'll knock you into next week." Laxus hissed as he sent a death-glare towards Loke, who quivered in fear and ran away.

_'I finally got rid of him.' _Laxus inwardly sighed as he made his way up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and stopped at a door.

**MUSIC ROOM #3**

Laxus softly smiled as he pushed the golden door handle down and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. There were many instruments placed in the room, from drums to guitars, flutes and recorders, and many others.

Laxus made his way to a large, black piano in the centre of the room. He sat down on the seat and began to play a tune, beginning to sing.

_"Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo, kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de, tsunaida kimi no te wo~!"_

Laxus continued to sing the song, his fingers skilfully pressing down the piano keys at the right time.

This was his biggest secret - he loved to sing. But he would die if anyone found out.

**********Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ********

"You do? Can you tell me where they are?" Lucy asked two boys in her classroom.

"Go to the third floor, walk down the hallway and the third door on your right!" Jet, an orange-haired boy wearing an odd hat told Lucy.

"Thanks a lot, Jet! See ya Droy!" Lucy said as she ran out the classroom.

**********Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ********

Lucy approached the door of Music Room #3 and smiled. "So, here I am!" She chimed as she pushed the golden door handle down.

_"ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi-_"

Laxus's eyes widened as he stopped playing the piano. He built up his courage to raise his head and turn it to where the opened door was.

Lucy stood there, her caramel brown orbs wide, Laxus copying her expression.

"_YOU _play the piano, Laxus?" Lucy asked in complete shock. The blonde boy shifted his dark eyes away from her face, a soft blush coating his cheeks.

"You ... You have a great voice ..." Lucy whispered as she stepped into the room. "Do you always sing in here?"

"T-That's none of your business." Laxus mumbled as he felt his face turn a deeper shade of red. "L-Leave."

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" Lucy snapped at him. "I'll stay here if I want to stay here! I wanted to come here in the first place!"

"Whatever." Laxus mumbled.

"Besides ..." Lucy started. "I ... I like to sing as well."

Laxus's head immediately snapped towards her. "Really? Serious?"

"Yeah ..." Lucy admitted shyly. "Well, I'll leave you now."

"Wait," Laxus said. "I want to hear you sing."

"M-Me? S-Sing?" Lucy stuttered. "B-But-"

"Please? You heard me sing." Laxus pointed out. Lucy stared at him for a while but then sighed in defeat.

"Fine ..." She mumbled, hiding her blushing face. "I-I'll sing."

Laxus smiled and sat back down on the seat for the piano, beginning to play a beautiful tune.

_"Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho?, Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara ..."_

_Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu nano ni, Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku, Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wakejanai no ..."_

Lucy continued to sing as Laxus continued to play the piano. The two were not paying attention to anything except each other.

It was as if they were in their own little musical world ...

**********Ω** 。ώ 。****Ω ********

**_*DING, DONG, DING!*_**

The final bell for the day had rang and Lucy sighed, happy that the lesson was over. She stretched out her arms and picked up her bag, making her way out the classroom.

_'Class was so boring today ...' _Lucy thought. _'I'm so glad it ended.'_

Lucy then sighed as she turned a corner, but only to collide into something. _Someone_.

"I'm sorry!" The male apologised, holding Lucy's hand and helping her up. "Eh? Lucy-san?"

"Alzack-kun?" Lucy questioned. "Hi!"

"You were just the person I was looking for." Alzack said. "I-I need to ask you something ..."

"Really? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Canweexchangephonenumbersandemailaddresses?" Alzack asked as quickly as he could. Lucy just stood there and blinked at him.

"... _Huh_?" Lucy questioned, her head tilting to the side.

"S-Sorry," Alack apologised. "Can we exchange phone numbers and email addresses?"

Lucy stared at him for while, her eyes filled with curiosity. But she then smiled and told him her number and email address.

"Thank you," Alzack smiled shyly.

"No problem." Lucy smiled. "Do you want to walk home together?"

Alzack felt his heart skip a beat once she said that, "S-Sure, if you want to ..."

Lucy smiled cutely at him as the two both set off.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_**\- Next time, on FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys -**_

_"Why were you holding hands with Alzack?!" Loke yelled dramatically, startling the blonde._

_"EEH?!" Lucy screamed in disbelief. "M-Me h-holding h-hands ... w-with A-Alzack-kun?"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo guys~~! Wow, I really suck, don't I? A rushed chapter and a late update ... feel free to hurt me, OK? Anyway, as you can tell there was a lot of singing in this chapter. Haha, did you like it? :D

**.**

_"Masayume Chasing Chasing, Koero motto, jibun shijou saikou no, Ima wo Chasing Chasing, Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo~!"_

**\- DISCLAIMER: MASAYUME CHASING by BoA. This is also the fifteenth opening for Fairy Tail, check it out! It's a very nice song! :D**

**.**

__"Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo, kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de, tsunaida kimi no te wo~!"__

**\- DISCLAIMER: D-tecnoLife by UVERworld. This is also Opening 2 of Bleach. I absolutely love this song! It's one of my favourite songs!**

**.**

__"Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho?, Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara ..."__

**\- DISCLAIMER: Again by Yui. This is also the first opening for Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It's a great song! ^^**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Natsu: **You suck at singing, Laxus :3

**Laxus: **Shut up! I can sing better than you!

**Lucy: **Yeah Natsu, why don't you sing?

**Gajeel: **This is gonna be priceless! xD

**Natsu: **There's no way I'm singing! Stop them Sakura!

**Sakura: **Guys, leave Natsu alone! Be patient, he might have a singing part soon ... ^^

**Natsu: **NNNNOOOOO!

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'The Long Lost Siblings' and 'The Predator and The Prey'_


	5. Day Five - Trying Not To Love You 1

**FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: Attending the former all boys school, Fairy Tail Academy, was not Lucy Heartfilia's choice. It was her older brother's, Hibiki's. So, just how is a beautiful, delicate flower supposed to survive in a school filled with rough, weird, yankee boys? {Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama! Lucy x Multiple guys, Rated T}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Multiple Guys

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Drama, Family, Reverse Harem

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Chapter 5 ~ Day Five_

**\- Trying Not To Love You [Part 1] - **

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Why can't I ..._

_Why I can't I stop?_

_I don't want to fall in love with her ..._

_But ... I can't help it ..._

_I'm not supposed to ..._

_But who's fault is it?_

_I need to stop falling for her ..._

_I ... I don't want to fall in love with ..._

"Lucy..."

Alzack's eyes shot wide open once he heard himself say her name.

_Lucy._

"Damn it..." He muttered, sitting up on his bed as he turned his head to face the window. The sun was shining brightly.

_'It's gold ...' _He inwardly told himself. _'Just like her hair ...'_

Alzack felt his face heat up, an image of Lucy flashing through his life. He closed his eyes and shook his head, clenching his hands into fists.

"Fuck..." He muttered. "Fuck it all."

He threw his legs to the side of his bed and was about to stand up until something caught his eye.

On his bedside table, there was a small picture frame, and in that frame was a picture of a little Alzack. His cheeks were coated in a soft crimson as a young girl with waist-length lime green hair embraced him with a large smile on her face.

_'Bisca ...' _

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Bye-bye, Lucy-imotou~!" Hibiki said loudly as Lucy walked out of the house and down the path.

"Bye, Hibiki-nii." Lucy said as she walked down the path next to the canal, on her way to school.

The blonde said her usual hello to the boatmen that rode down the canal with their small boat. She then breathed in the air and sighed in a relaxed-manner.

"It's such a beautiful day today~!" Lucy sang as she walked down the street heading Fairy Tail Academy. As she continued to walk, a familiar pink-haired boy came into sight.

"Natsu!"

The said boy turned his head to see Lucy running towards him. He then raised his hand up and waved, flashing a toothy grin.

"Loofy!"

Lucy visibly twitched.

"It's _Lucy_! Baka!" The blonde gave him a light punch on the shoulder, but then laughed afterwards. "How are you?"

"Good!" Natsu replied. "By the way, have you seen Gajeel anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"I need a rematch!"

Lucy blinked.

"Huh?"

"In Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

"So he beat you in a brawl?"

"Wha-! No!"

"Then why do you need a rematch?"

"Because he beat me! You're slow, Luigi."

**_*POW!*_**

"It's _Lucy_!"

"Ooowww~~~!" Natsu whined as he felt a bump grow on his head. "That was mean!"

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. "That's your fault; you can never get my name right!"

Natsu pouted as he grumbled a 'see you later' and left.

Lucy sighed as she was about to walk through the large silver gates of Fairy Tail Academy, but was stopped a by a familiar teen with spikey dark orange locks running towards her.

"LUUUCCYYY-CCHHAAANNN~~!"

"Loke?!"

The said boy paused in front of her, placing his two hands on her shoulders and panting.

"W-What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Why were you holding hands with Alzack?!" Loke yelled dramatically, startling the blonde.

"EHH?!" Lucy screamed in disbelief. "M-Me h-holding h-hands ... w-with A-Alzack-kun?"

"Yes!"

"G-Gomen, b-but I think-"

Then it came to her.

_"I'm sorry!" The male apologised, holding Lucy's hand and helping her up. "Eh? Lucy-san?"_

_"Alzack-kun?" Lucy questioned. "Hi!"_

_._

_"Canweexchangephonenumbersandemailadresses?" Alzack asked as quickly as he could. Lucy just stood there and blinked at him._

_" ... _Huh_?" Lucy questioned, her head tilting to the side._

_._

_"Thank you." Alzack smiled shyly. _

_"No problem." Lucy smiled. "Do you want to walk home together?"_

_Alzack felt his heart skip a beat once she said that, "S-Sure, if you want to ..."_

Lucy had finally realised.

Ever since Alzack had helped her up, they were holding hands ...

... the whole time.

Lucy's whole face flushed crimson at the sudden realisation. She couldn't think of the right words to say. It felt as if all air had been sucked out of her lungs.

And to make matters worse ...

"L-Lucy-san ..."

"A-Alzack-kun ..."

Loke just stood there, watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Lucy-san," Alzack suddenly said her name with a some-what serious tone. "I ... I need to talk to you, so please listen to me."

Lucy turned around to fully face him, "Y-Yes?"

Alzack took a deep breath, his hands clenched into fists as he looked Lucy straight in the eye.

"I'm trying ..." He whispered. "I'm trying to not ... but, I'm not sure ..."

Lucy stayed silent as she stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm trying ..." Alzack shut his eyes tight.

"I'M TRYING NOT TO LOVE YOU!"

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

Lucy's caramel orbs were wide.

Alzack slowly opened his eyes, trying not to meet Lucy's gaze. He looked down at his feet.

"I'm trying not to love you, Lucy-san ..." He whispered. "B-But ... I-It's just that ... I-I ..."

"Alzack-kun ..."

"The truth Is ... I love you, Lucy! I really do! Ever since we first met ..."

_"Kyaa!" Lucy softly yelled as she fell on the floor butt-first. She rubbed her side. "O-Ow ..."_

_"Oh! _

_._

_He helped Lucy stand up and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_"O-Oh, no! It wasn't your fault. I was too focused on this map." _

_._

_"Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you ... ?"_

_"Alzack Conell."_

_._

_"It's upside down!"_

_"B-But ... what?!"_

_"Hey! It's not funny!"_

_._

_"Thanks Alzack!"_

_"N-No problem."_

"I fell for you ... even though I knew I shouldn't have ..." A bead of liquid trickled down his cheek.

"Alzack-"

"P-Please Lucy-san ... stay away from me ..."

Alzack quickly turned around and began to run down the hall.

"W-Wait! Alzack-kun!" Lucy called, running down the hallway after him.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_**\- Next time, on FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys -**_

_"Her name is Bisca, she's someone from my childhood." He smiled softly. "My very first friend ..."_

_._

_"I'll be leaving ... to see her ..."_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo~~! I'm SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages! Please forgive me! T_T Anyway, I decided to split this Alzack and Lucy thing into parts. The second part will come shortly. I decided that I need to clear this Alzack-Lucy business up since I have many other plans for this story! I'm sorry if you guys are slightly irritated since this Alzack-Lucy thing has been going on for a while now. It's just that Alzack barely gets any 'screen time' in most Fairy Tail fanfics, and I really wanted him to be part of Lucy's-harem for a while. Just to let you know, Alzack isn't going to end up with Lucy. You'll find out more in the next part! And by the way, after this Alzack-Lucy stuff is over, make sure to expect a lot of GrayLu, GaLu, LaLu, NaLu, JeLu and many others! xD

**.**

_"In Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"_

**\- Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl! It's by Nintendo. This is one of my most favourite games! :D**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Gajeel: **Geez, stuff are getting intense ... what is this, some kind of cliché said love story?!

**Sakura: **What the-No!

**Bisca: **I can't wait to be introduced! ^^

**Ike: **I need to be introduced too.

**Natsu: **What the hell! You're not even this story! Plus, you're a game character, so just how did you get here?!

**Ike: **I've got my ways.

**Jellal: **Aren't you Ike from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I use you to brawl all the time!

**Laxus: **He's from Fire Emblem, to be precise.

**Sakura: **Uumm ... thanks for visiting, Ike. But I think you have to go back to your fandom now ...

**Ike: **Sure, whatever.

**Gildarts and Erza: **Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'The Long Lost Siblings' and 'The Predator and The Prey'_


	6. Day Six - Trying Not To Love You 2

**FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: Attending the former all boys school, Fairy Tail Academy, was not Lucy Heartfilia's choice. It was her older brother's, Hibiki's. So, just how is a beautiful, delicate flower supposed to survive in a school filled with rough, weird, yankee boys? {Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Reverse Harem and Drama! Lucy x Multiple guys, Rated T}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Multiple Guys

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Romance, Slice of Life, Drama, Family, Reverse Harem

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Chapter 6 ~ Day Six_

**\- Trying Not To Love You [Part 2] - **

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy ran down the hallways of the school as fast as she could, turning different corners along the way.

_'Alzack-kun ... where could you have gone?' _She inwardly asked herself as she exited the buildings through one of the doors - running down a path that lead her towards the school gardens.

Lucy ran down the path; it was surrounded with many different kinds of flowers. Buttercups, Daisies, Roses, Violets, Lobelias, Hibiscus' - and many more.

The blonde slowed down into a jog, then stopping. She placed her hands on her knees and panted, her face slightly flushed from all the running she had done.

_'I'm so worn out.' _Lucy thought. _'Please, Alzack ... where are you?'_

Lucy stood up straight and let out one last sigh as she started to walk down the path, admiring the scenery.

"So these are the school gardens ..." She said. "So beautiful ... I never thought any boy would be interested in gardening."

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy screamed 'kya!' as she jumped up in surprise. She turned around to see Alzack looking at her. No, more like _glaring _at her. His eyes showed no emotion at all - similar to Gray's.

"Y-You scared me!" Lucy told him. "Don't just sneak up on me like that ... please."

"You didn't answer my question." He told her. "What are you doing here."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she crossed her arms under her chest. "I came here looking for _you_, baka! Why did you run off?!"

"I told you once, and I won't tell you again. Stay away from me." Alzack said coldly as he turned around, taking a step away from the blonde.

"And Just _where_ do you think you're going?!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed his wrist tightly, forcing him to turn around and face her. But instead, he yanked his wrist off of her grip roughly and continued to walk off.

Lucy stared at him from behind - shocked. This wasn't the Alzack she knew. The nice, kind, cute and funny one she first met in hallway. This Alzack was the complete opposite, and she did _not _like it at all.

"You haven't answered my question yet!"

Lucy grabbed his arm this time, gripping it even tighter this time. She then pulled him towards her with all her strength.

But with a little _too _much strength.

"Woa-kyaa!"

Alzack had suddenly tripped over Lucy's feet, leading to him falling towards her and her falling back.

Which resulted to Alzack falling on top of Lucy.

.

.

.

"A-Alzack-kun ... I'm ..." Lucy searched through her mind for the right words to say. But instead, she felt a bead of liquid drop onto her face.

She shifted her caramel brown eyes upwards to see Alzack looking down on her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why ... why won't you just leave me alone?" He asked softly.

"Alzack-kun ... what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "I don't understand ..."

"I don't either, Lucy-san ..." He said. "That's just how much of an idiot I am ... falling in love with two girls at the same time ..."

Lucy's eyes widened.

_'Falling in love ... with two girls?'_

"Alzack-kun, please explain to me what's happening."

Alzack shut his eyes tight and climbed off of her, sitting back down on the grass and sighing as he wiped some tears away from his eyes. Lucy sat down beside him.

"Sorry, I must have looked really lame crying like that." He laughed nervously, the blonde smiling at him.

"It's OK," she told him. "Now, what's happening here?"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_"Happy birthday, Bisca-chan!" A seven year old Alzack cheered as he embraced his best friend joyfully. Bisca is now seven years old, and the only person she had invited to her 'party' was Alzack._

_"Thank you, Alzack-kun!" Bisca hugged him back. "Now, where's my present~!"_

_Alzack reached into his bag and pulled out a small lime green box which was tied with a blue ribbon tied into a bow on it. Bisca undid the bow and hurriedly opened the box._

_Her eyes widened._

_"Alzack-kun ..."_

_"Y-Yes, Bisca-chan?"_

_There was a pause._

_"DAISUKI!" _

_They both fell to the ground, Bisca on top of him beaming._

_Alzack's eyes were wide for a bit, but then he beamed back at her._

_"I love you too, Bisca."_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Her name is Bisca, she's someone from my childhood." He smiled softly. "My very first friend ..."

"Bisca? Is she from the West?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Alzack replied.

Lucy and Alzack were walking down the path which was surrounded by flowers. Alzack had his hands dug into his pockets as his eyes were locked on the ground beneath him.

"What did she look like?"

"What she ... looks like ..." Alzack whispered, a soft blush coating his cheeks. "She ... she had long, lime green hair and beautiful eyes. They were a dark violet, and if you were close enough you could see a tint of hazel."

"Wow, she must be very pretty!" Lucy smiled. "So you said she was your first friend, right?"

"Not only that. She was also my first ..." he gulped. "C-Crush."

"Crush, huh ... that's cute." Lucy said. "Have you confessed to her?"

Alzack suddenly stopped walking.

Lucy stopped and turned to look at him.

"Alzack-kun-"

"No, I haven't confessed to her." He told her. "I was planning to in the end of middle school, but ..."

"But what?"

"My father had just got a job, so we had to move here - Magnolia." He told her, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"So ... you haven't seen her since?" Lucy asked.

"No."

"... oh."

"But," He suddenly spoke up. "I'll be leaving ... to see her ..."

Lucy's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You heard me, Lucy-san." He said. "I'll be leaving Fairy Tail Academy in a week."

"... I ..."

"Is ... there something wrong, Lucy-san?" Alzack asked softly as he was about to put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, but only to have it slapped away. He was shocked.

"N-No, I'm fine. Let's just ... go back to the others, please ..."

Alzack continued to stare at her, worry in his eyes. But as she walked towards the school building, he made sure to stay beside her.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Lucy-chan, Alzack! Where have you been?!" The first person to run towards the two was none other than Loke. The orange-haired teen placed his hands on his knees as he panted slightly.

"Where were you guys? You just disappeared." Loke said.

There was silence for a while, but then Alzack spoke up.

"We just ... cleared up a few things." He said. "Y-Yeah, nothing really ..."

Lucy said nothing - Loke noticed this.

"Lucy-chan? Are you OK––"

**_*DING, DONG, DING!*_**

"Well, I guess it's time to go to class ..." Alzack said. "I'll see you later, Loke, Lucy-san."

And he left.

Loke nodded his head as he turned to face Lucy, who was already making her way to homeroom.

"L-Lucy-chan, wait for me!" Loke called out as he jogged up besides her. "Don't leave me like that~!"

The blonde said nothing.

Her pace picked up as Loke slowed down - he soon lost sight of her in the large crowd of students.

_'Lucy-chan ... what really happened between you and Alzack?'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**_\- Next time, on FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys - _**

_"Please take care of Lucy-san for me."_

_"Lucy's feeling upset ... I don't want to see her like this!"_

_"Then it's settled! Let the Who-Can-Make-Lucy-Feel-Better-Competition, BEGIN!"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Ciaossu! He he, I suck, don't I? Feel free to insult me all you want, I deserve it T_T I haven't updated in a long time and I'm SO SORRY! This has to be the oldest excuse in the book - I've been busy with life in general. No, seriously, I have. I guess no matter how old you are, life still as no mercy on you -_- Anyway, I've finally cleared up this Alzack stuff (it's about time ...) and I've got SO many different things planned for the future! xD Well, I hope you liked this chapter. And by the way, I'm planning on making the next chapter extra long (probably about 3k or 4k words!) for you guys! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Natsu: **There's gonna be a competition?! I'm all fired up!

**Jellal: **When are you _not "_fired up"?

**Gajeel: **No matter what type of competition it is, I'm winning! Geehee!

**Loke: **No way! I'm winning for my Lucy-chan!"

**Hibiki: **Where have I been, Sakura-chan? T_T

**Sakura: **Don't worry Hibiki, you'll be making an appearance in the next chapter, promise C:

**Laxus: **Let's get the next chapter over and done with. I don't wanna wait too long ...

**Lucy &amp; Erza: **Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**QUESTION**

**IF YOU HAD TO PICK ONLY _ONE _MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL, WHAT WOULD YOU CHOOSE?**

Me? Oh, damn ... there's so much! Well, I guess I'll settle with ... Heavenly Body Magic (Jellal's Magic). It's so powerful

and I really wanna use Meteor, Grand Chariot and Sema! (If only Jellal finished the spell with his fight against Jura T_T I've seen

it completed in the manga anyway; one word - _DESTRUCTION_).

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories, 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Love Me Bitterly, Loathe Me Sweetly', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', and if you're a fan of Kuroko no Basket, check out my latest crossover fanfiction 'Lucy No Basket' -_


End file.
